Piper's Prize
by rubberducky221
Summary: Jason stumbles across Piper in a compromising position.
1. The Golden Boy

Chapter 1: The Golden Boy

Summary: This is a dirty story if you don't like that sort of thing then you will hate my story, but if that's what your into then please feel free to read my story and let me know what you think. And obviously I own nothing, the character belong to Rick Riordan I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.

"Ooh ohh you like playing with my clit don't you." Moans were all that could be heard from the Aphrodite cabin as Piper continued shoving her fingers in her tight hairless twat. "Oh gods Jason yes!" She cried as her fingers sunk knuckle deep inside of her. She convulsed on the bed for a few seconds riding out her orgasm until at last it subsided. Her fingers slid out of her pussy with a slurping noise and she brought them to her lips to clean off. "Wow." Piper looked up to see Jason standing in the doorway. "I um I had no idea you did that." He said turning red. "All children of Aphrodite do." She said as calmly as if she were discussing the weather. "Drew told me, our mother isn't just the goddess of love but also lust. We all have such high libidos that if we don't have sex we need to masturbate. In fact every night we all gather in the cabin and the people who had sex that day tell their story and the rest of us use it to get off." "Isn't that kind of...wrong?" Jason asked. "They're your brothers and sisters." "It's not like we touch each other." _Except for a few times when we couldn't help it_. She thought to herself. In fact she could feel her nipples harden at the thought of when one of her brothers caught her in the shower after an evening jerk session. "Just now you said my name, does that mean you were thinking of me?" He was cute when he was nervous. Piper rolled her eyes. "Who else?" She crawled to the edge of her bed where Jason was standing. "You know I've still got a lot of energy to burn." She wasn't usually this bold but after an orgasm she always felt a rush of adrenaline. Piper traced her finger over his shirt. She couldn't wait to rip it off of him. "I think you want to." She purred as her hands snaked down to the bulge in his jeans. "We shouldn't. Someone could walk in." He said looking away while his bulge grew bigger under Pipers touch. "That's what makes it fun." Piper grabbed the color of Jason's shirt and smashed his mouth against hers.

She fell backwards on to the bed and Jason fell with her. While Jason was disoriented with being thrown off balance Piper used the opportunity to put her arms around his neck and lock her legs being his back so that he was pinned against her. But Jason didn't fight back much. He had a beautiful girl kissing him and he could feel her pussy pressed against his jean covered cock and he so wanted to fuck it.

"Wait Piper." He said pushing her away. "Have you ever actually had sex?" Piper could see what was worrying him. He didn't want to be just another notch on her belt he wanted to mean something to her. "Not with a boy." she said mischievously. Jason raised his eyebrows. "But with girls?" "Well there was this dryad once." Just thinking about her made Piper wet. The dryad did this thing with Pipers nipples that caused multiple orgasms and her pussy tasted like maple syrup. "Really?" "Jason do you want a detailed account of what I've done with nature spirits or do you want to fuck me?" Jason didn't take long to decide. In a matter of seconds his tongue was back inside Pipers mouth and he was pressing his cock against her. Piper rolled over so she was on top and quickly ripped off Jason's shirt. "I've wanted to see these for weeks." She purred rubbing her hands over his abs. "Have you wanted them as badly as I want these?" He asked reaching up and grabbing her breasts. Even through her shirt he could feel how soft they were. Piper threw her head back and dug her nails into Jason's stomach for a second. "That feels good keep going." she begged. But Jason wasn't content to play with them through her shirt. He tugged at the hem of her shirt and Piper understood immediately pulling her top off. Jason was pleased but not all together surprised to find that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Jason thought Piper looked beautiful straddling him. Her hair was braided down one side and fell over her shoulder the tip of her braid hovered just over her dusty rose colored nipple. Jason reached forward and grabbed a fleshy globe in each hand. They felt even better bare and Piper closed her eyes as Jason explored her tits. He decided to test his luck, he captured a nipple between his forefinger and thumb and pinched it lightly. The response was immediate. Piper bucked forward and a slight moan escaped her lips. He pinched harder and twisted it slightly. Piper bucked harder against him making him even harder as he felt her pussy through his jeans. "You like that don't you slut?" he growled playing with both of her nipples now. Piper whined in agreement. "Answer me!" he demanded twisting harder. "Yes I like it!" she cried her eyes flying open. "Good girl." he said releasing his vice like grip. Piper gripped one of her breasts in her hands as she looked at Jason seeing him in a new light.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked softly. Piper nodded. "Let me kiss it better then." he said. he leaned forward and captured Piper's nipple I his mouth. He caressed it gently with his tongue while sucking on the soft flesh around the areola. Piper thread her fingers through his short blonde hair and moaned at the sensation. Jason lifted his mouth with a small pop and moved to the other nipple to deliver the same treatment.

"There is something I've been dying to taste." Piper said after Jason had cared for her breasts. She slid to the end of her bed and ripped off Jason's belt. She slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper with his teeth. When his cock sprang out Piper could barely contain herself. She sunk her mouth on it and felt it hit the back of her throat. She moaned at the feeling of the big dick stretching open her mouth and ran her tongue along the head. "Are you sure you've never done this because you seem to know what your doing." Jason commented. Piper pulled her mouth off his dick but continued stroking it in her hand. "I said I've never had sex I didn't say I hadn't done other stuff." she said quickly before taking him back in her mouth. Jason moaned as Piper ran her tongue up and down his shaft. Every time her head bobbed up her hand followed squeezing the base. Jason had only had a few blow jobs in his life but Piper was the winner by a landslide. Jason tried not to think about how she had gotten so good but it was considering how every few seconds she did something that only made the experience better. "P-P-Pipes I'm cumming." he said gripping the back of her head. Maybe he shouldn't have but he really wanted her to swallow it all. Piper didn't seem to mind as that was her intention in the first place. She was more than willing to swallow every drop off cum he gave her. She wasn't expecting such a big load though and some of it dribbled out of the corners of her mouth and landed on her tit. When she sat up she swiped the cum off her tit and sucked on her finger dreamily.

Jason couldn't stand how sexy she looked. "I'm going to fuck you so hard." he growled. "Not yet." she said holding up a finger to stall him. "First you need to repay the favor." Piper spread her legs and underneath her skirt she wasn't wearing any panties. Jason had to admit he wanted to taste that pussy from the second he entered the room and after the excelled blow job she did deserve something in return. Jason adjusted himself so he was lying in front of Piper and spread her legs even further. He stroked her with a finger first feeling how wet she was. "Somebody is very horny." he noted. "Giving you a blow job got me really excited." she said and Jason could see a red tint on her cheeks. He leaned forward and inhaled her sweet scent. "Delicious." he said before leaning forward and giving her a long lick. Piper moaned loudly and pinched her own nipples. Jason leaned even further and started devouring her.

There was no way to describe the way Piper tasted. Like sunlight and rainbows. Even as he thought it Jason knew it was ridiculous but if someone asked how she tasted that's what he would say. He wasn't sure if it was the power of Aphrodite but he knew that Piper's pussy would be the best one he would ever taste. He continued flicking his tongue against her feeling her buck and writhe under him. He could hear her shouting encouragement but he was so absorbed in what he was doing that he couldn't pay attention to her words. All he knew was he wanted her to cum the same way he had. He wanted her to feel as amazing as she had made him feel. He captured her clit in his mouth and sucked on it and then very carefully her pushed a finger inside her. Piper yelled in approval and he twisted his finger in her tight pussy as he flicked his tongue against her clit. He started pushing his finger faster loving how wet she was. And if she was this tight against this finger he knew it would feel even better around his dick. The thought spurred him forward as he worked furiously to bring Piper to orgasm. He could feel her trembling beneath him and he worked faster until she flooded his mouth with her sweet nectar.

"Now you can fuck me" Piper sighed contently as he gave her clit one final flick with his tongue. Jason posited himself above Piper and kissed her. She licked her essence off his face. He started kissing her neck as the head of his cock nudged her entrance. "Go ahead Jason." she urged. He stopped kissing so he could look at her. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded. With their eyes locked Jason pushed forward. "OH! I didn't know it would be so big." she moaned. "Does it hurt?" he asked pushing it all the way in. "A little." she admitted. "But don't stop." she wrapped her hands around his neck and he gripped her hips for leverage. He started out slow not wanting to hurt her. "Jason it doesn't hurt anymore. Go harder, I like it rough." Jason smiled as he went faster, pistoning his dick in and out of her. "You like it rough, huh?" "Oh yeah, just like that." she urged pushing herself against him with every thrust. Piper remembered earlier how he had called her a slut and how it aroused her at the time, but Jason seemed to feel bad for using it after he hurt her. "Fuck me like a dirty little slut." she said letting him know it was okay to use this kind of language and that it in fact turned her on. "Oh really, you want me to treat you like a slut." he said pounding her harder. "Yes! I like being your slut!" she said. Jason pulled out of her quickly surprising her.

"On your knees." he ordered. Piper obeyed but didn't fully understand until he moved behind her. "This is how I fuck sluts." he whispered in her ear before slamming inside of her. Piper almost fell over but Jason had his arm wrapped around her waist. From this position he could get deeper and Piper loved it. "Oh Gods Jason this is amazing!" "I know it. All dirty sluts like doggy style." he roared bringing her closer to orgasm. "Are you close?" he asked. She moaned in response He grabbed her braid and pulled so that her head was forced upward. "He wasn't really pulling it enough to hurt but Piper was shocked. "I said are you close." "Yes sir I'm close." she said. "Sir? I like that." he smacked her ass. "Oh spank me again." she cried. "Call me sir." he replied "Please sir spank me again." "Well since you asked so nicely. Jason smacked her ass again and she moaned as he continued fucking her. "Such a dirty fucking girl." with each word her slapped her ass. "Jason I'm going to cum." "Not until you ask." he said. "Please Jason." "What did you call me?" he said smacking her ass yet again. "I mean please sir." "I'll think about it." Piper felt another smack on her ass. That was just making it harder. Piper shut her eyes trying to hold back. It was hard though, she was fucking the man of her dreams and he was so good at it. "Now you can cum!" By the way he said Piper could tell he had timed it so they could cum together. Piper let loose with a yell that could surely be heard all around camp. Jason gave one final thrust as he coated her insides with his cum.

Piper and Jason fell down next to each other to exhausted to move. "I'd say that was a pretty good way to loose my virginity." Jason said after a few minutes. Piper turned to look at him. "Your a virgin?" "Well not anymore, but you were two up until a little while ago." "Yeah but I just thought with your looks..." "Piper I could say the same about you." Jason kissed her on the cheek and then pulled her blanket up over both of them.


	2. The nature spirit

**So I actually wrote this chapter about two weeks ago but right after I finished writing it I clicked a button and it was gone. I had spent an hour writing and I was tired, and the whole situation made me so angry I didn't want to try re-writing it again, but today I decided to try again.**

"Pipes?" "Hmm?" Piper was half asleep, their recent fuck fest had tired her out. "I was just wondering you said you had sex with a dryad, right?" Pipers eyes shot open. "Yes...?" "Would you tell me about it?" Piper smiled to herself, that had been a fun day.

_Piper was upset that day. She had let her silings give her a makeover and even after she washed off the makeup, messed up her hair, and changed clothes Leo wouldn't stop with the beauty queen jokes. She decided to go for a walk in the woods to cool off. She had heard about monsters in the forest but she wasn't too worried, she would make sure not to go too far in._

_She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see the tree roots. As she tripped she reached out to grab the trunk of the tree but all that did was scrape her hands as she fell. "Stupid tree!" she muttered spitting dirt out of her mouth. "Excuse me?" A teenage girl melted out of the tree. She had a pixie face like most dryads, and her skin was the same color as the bark and her eyes were as green as her pine needles. "Sorry." Piper mumbled standing up. "Darn right you're sorry! Its not my fault you're too stupid to look where you're going!" the dryad yelled. "I said I was sorry!" Piper shot back. For a second Piper thought the dryad would hit her instead she sunk to the ground. "I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm just upset. This satyr I've been into for awhile has no idea I exist and it doesn't help that his girlfriend is right over there," the dryad pointed to a juniper bush. "so I get to see them together all the time." Piper sat next to her. "I know how you feel, the guy I'm crazy about thinks of me as his sister." the dryad rolled her eyes. "Please, your a daughter of Aphrodite, I'm sure you could get any guy you want." Piper shook her head. "Not this one." "It doesn't matter, at least your pretty, someone is bound to fall for you." "You're pretty too!" Piper cried. "Yeah right." the dryad said as she started to tear up. "No really." Piper touched her shoulder and felt a tiny spark._

_"Even if I did find a satyr I wouldn't know what to do, its not like I've ever been kissed." "I could teach you." Piper didn't really mean to say it but when she looked at the dryad's full lips she wanted to feel them. "You can't be serious?" the dryad said looking at her. "Its not like anyone's around, but if you'd rather screw up your first kiss with a great satyr." "Fine!" the dryad said._

_Piper instructed the dryad to shut her eyes. "Now when you feel my lips press yours against mine, not too softly but not too hard either. Actually just do what feels natural, don't force it." Piper leaned forward to kiss her. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but Piper felt a swirling sensation in her stomach. "Good job." Piper said pulling away. The dryad smiled. "Really?" she asked her green eyes sparkling. "Yeah, for a first time that was surprisingly good. Piper had the dryad shut her eyes again. "This time I'm going to put my tongue in your mouth, and just like last time do what feels natural. Follow your instincts." Piper kissed the dryad again and slowly wriggled her tongue into her mouth. When the dryad flicked her tongue against Piper's tongue she couldn't help but grab the back of the other girls head and push her closer. The dryad in response grabbed Piper's hips. She could feel the dryads crotch pressed up against her and instantly got wet._

_The two continued frenching for awhile. When they pulled away Piper tried to think of something she could say to convince the dryad to keep going but she was beaten to the punch. "Why don't you teach me some other things?" the dryad said in a falsely innocent voice. "Take off your clothes." Piper demanded. She was surprised that the dryads clothing disappeared in a puff of green mist. "How?" "Its a trick of the mist I'm a tree, why would a tree wear clothes?" Now that she thought about it it made sense. Piper had never seen a tree in a dress before. "I like it." Piper said. Piper didn't waste any time. She immediately captured a brown nipple in her mouth and suckled on it. Piper had never done this before but the dryad seemed to love it. Piper reached one hand over to the other breast and pinched the nipple. Then with her other hand she reached down and stroked the dryad's clit. The dryad gasped in pleasure and buried her hands in Pipers hair. Fingering the dryad was easiest Piper just imitated the way she would touch her own pussy. And the more she touched the more turned on she got. The dryad was extremely wet and moaning loudly._

_Piper couldn't stand it any longer, she released the nipple from her mouth and pushed the dryad so she was lying down. Piper examined the pretty pussy in front of her. Piper couldn't wait to devour it. Pushing the dryads legs apart Piper dove in. She licked a long line up the dryad's slit. "Ooh baby." she moaned in response. Piper loved the taste, it was sweet. It reminded her of something but she couldn't say what. Piper flicked the clit with her tongue and the dryad pushed her face in deeper. While Piper continued to attack the clit with her tongue she shoved a finger into the dryads tight opening. Piper tried timing her tongue and finger so they were going at the same pace. As she flicked the clit her finger slid in. "Add another finger please!" The dryad begged. Piper happily obliged and when she heard how much louder the dryad got she added a third finger. "Oh my gods that's good." the dryad moaned. Pipers tongue was tired so she took the clit in her mouth to suck on it. "Oh right there, right there!" The dryad cried. Pipers face was pressed against the dryads pussy and she continued sucking and thrusting her fingers in and out while the dryad spasmed with her orgasm. As Pipers mouth was flooded with the dryads sweet nectar, she realized why the cum tasted so familiar. It reminded Piper of pancakes, it was tree sap! The thought only turned Piper on even more._

_"My turn." the dryad purred after she had finished screaming. She ripped open Pipers shirt. "Hey, I have to walk back to camp!" Piper complained. "Sorry, let me make it up to you." the dryad kissed Piper's full breasts that were practically spilling out of her nude bra. The dryad started kissing Pipers collarbone and neck. Piper leaned her head back enjoying the feeling as the dryad undid the clasp of the bra in the front. She pulled the bra off and held a breast in each hand. She didn't touch the nipples at all, occasionally her fingers brushed against them but for the most part the dryad was content to squeeze the fleshy globes. Piper loved the feeling but also knew that she would feel even better if the dryad at least pinched her nipple even for a second. The dryad kissed all around the large tit and then put her mouth over Piper's nipple. Piper couldn't help how loud she was. Considering how badly she wanted the dryad to touch her nipples and how the dryad had teased her just made it that much better when the dryad finally gave her what she wanted. Piper groaned as the dryad did things with her tongue that Piper couldn't even fathom. The tongue twisted and twirled around Piper's nipple, her teeth nibbled the areola gently, and her lips were tightly locked around the areola adding extra pressure. The dryad switched to the other nipple giving it a taste of the tongue bath. Piper could feel her orgasm fast approaching and she couldn't believe it. She didn't even think it was possible to cum when only your breasts were touched but before long Piper was gushing in her panties and screaming out loud. "Oh gods! Fuck yes! Fuck that feels so good!" Piper could feel another orgasm approaching even before her other one died. "Touch my pussy please." Piper wasn't expecting the dryad to stop sucking on Pipers breasts but she did. She made Piper stand up and pulled off her shorts and panties but left Pipers shoes on. The dryad leaned Piper against the trunk of her tree and tossed one leg over her shoulder._

_The dryad did almost the same thing to Piper's clit that she had done with her nipple. "Mmm, that's good." Piper purred running her fingers through the dryads curly hair. The dryad pushed three fingers into Piper all at once. Piper gasped from the intrusion but found that she liked the roughness and how the dryad didn't waste any time. "Oh fuck! Fuck that tight little pussy. Lick my clit shove your fingers inside me. I want to cum! Oh gods I want to cum all over that pretty face. The dryad spurred on my Piper's words licked faster and thrusted her fingers harder. She reached up with her other hand to grab a fleshy globe and squeezed sending Piper over the edge. Piper couldn't even form word all she could do was scream._

_Piper found herself sitting on the ground, which was odd because the last she remembered she had been standing. She scooted towards the dryad and licked her own essence off of the dryads face. Piper pulled the dryad closer to her. She lifted one of the dryads legs over her own and then she slid her other leg under the dryads other leg. They moved closer until they're pussy's were touching. Piper started with a slow rthym and the dryad joined her. As their pussy's continued to rub together the girls humped each other faster. Whenever their clits touched they both felt sparks of electricity and they would buck up. "Oh Fuck me, fuck me that's so good!" Piper cried. "Oh yeah baby you like that? You like my pussy against yours don't you? You want me to make you cum with this pussy?" "Yes!" Piper cried. They bucked against each other as they came._

_For a few minutes all they could do was lie next to each other. "I better get back, people will wonder where I've been." Piper said sitting up. "I guess Ill see you around camp then." the dryad said with a smirk and then she disappeared in a another puff of green mist._

At some point during her story Piper's fingers had found their way into her pussy. Jason grabbed her hand. "No first you take care of me." Jason pointed to his erection and Piper got excited again.


	3. Something different

So this chapter is very different than the others, just a random idea I came up with. Let me know if you like it or not.

"Mmm that's it baby suck my dick!" Piper sucked Jason for all she was worth, she had never wanted anyone to cum more than she wanted him to right now. In just a few short hours she had managed to snag the best possible guy on the planet and she intended to keep him. She wanted each orgasm he had to be better than the last. "Of fuck Piper right there!" Piper had just swiped her tongue on a spot on the underside of his cock. She continued swiping her tongue across it and even pressed her tongue against it adding pressure. Jason grabbed the back of her head and shoved her all the way down on his cock. She gagged on the dick as he came in her mouth. She managed to swallow all it all but with difficulty. When he finally let go of her head she sat there gasping for air.

"You deserve something extra special for that." Jason said smiling at his girlfriend. "What do you want?" he asked grabbing her hand and helping her stand. "Honestly as long as its with you I don't care." she said putting her hands on his waist and pulling him closer. "No I'm serious, what do you want." Piper shrugged. "I don't need anything special, but we have some toys if you want to try something different." she said walking towards the corner. Piper pulled a large trunk out from under a makeup mirror, in fact the trunk almost looked like a bench for the mirror. Piper opened the box and Jason stood behind her to see what was inside.

Piper pulled out various vibrators and dildos in different colors and sizes, cock rings, anal beads, and even erotic novels. Jason couldn't believe how many toys were in this box, some he had never seen before and wasn't even sure how they were supposed to be used. Jason looked closer and saw a black strap on lying at the bottom of the box. He picked it up by the straps that wrapped around whoever was wearing it. "Do you guys really need this? I mean there are guys at camp and isn't the real thing better?" Jason asked. "Not all the girls are into guys but that doesn't mean they don't want to their pussy to be stuffed when they fuck." Piper responded as she examined a jar of nipple cream.

Jason paused for a second still looking at the strap on. "Ok well don't get freaked out, I am 100% straight but I have always been curious about...anal." "Jason, why would that freak me out. Lots of guys want to try that." "Not for you, for me." "Wait you mean you want me to fuck you in the ass?" Piper asked. "Just to see what its like." Jason said his cheeks turning red. Piper smiled "That could be fun."

Piper couldn't wait to tell the girls later. First how she had lost her virginity to the son of Zeus, and then how she had fucked his ass. Oh they would all cum so hard. Jason helped Piper strap herself in. She looked a little weird with a big black cock hanging from her waist, but also kind of sexy. "Should I turn around?" Jason asked. "First you need to suck it." Piper said. "What?" Jason said backing away. "It needs to be lubed up first. Suck." Jason didn't want to but Piper looked dead serious and it was turning him on. He would do anything to make her happy even suck her dick.

Jason wasn't sure what to expect. It was kind of like eating a rubber banana except he couldn't bite it. Jason tried imitating what Piper did to him even though he realized it was pointless since she couldn't actually feel anything. "Deeper." Piper ordered. "I want to stick all of this in you, you need to make sure the whole thing is lubricated." Jason tried taking it deeper but kept gagging. Piper pushed his head down. "It gets easier the more you try, just don't think about it. Relax and you wont gag." Jason did just that and found that it was easier when he didn't think about the fact that he was sucking a dick. He would never admit it but sucking on it was making him hard. "That's enough." Piper purred gently pushing Jason away. "Now get on the bed. On your hands and knees."

Jason was nervous but he did as he as told. He could feel Piper get on the bed behind him but he didn't look back. He felt her fingernails tracing designs on his back. "Try not to tense up." she whispered. His skin tingled everywhere he was touched. He jumped when he felt something cold on his skin. "Its just lube." Piper said placing a hand on his back. "If you have lube then why did I have to suck it?" Jason demanded. Piper laughed. "I wanted to see if you would do it."

After making sure his puckered hole was properly lubricated Piper pressed the head of the strap on against him. She felt him shake a little. "Don't worry, I'll go slow." she promised pressing into him gently. The experience was like nothing he had ever experienced. He wouldn't say it was really pleasant but it wasn't terrible either. That was until Piper nudged something that made Jason moan out loud. Piper laughed again. "Someone likes anal." she teased. She pulled out a little before pressing back in and poking his prostate again. Jason didn't moan this time but he knew he loved anal.

"Pipes can you go a little harder?" he asked. Piper smiled as she started going faster. She had always fantasized about using a strap on just not necessarily with Jason. It had these two metal attachments on the inside that rubbed either side of her clit. The faster she went the more they rubbed her and they sure felt incredible. Piper started going faster loving the feeling of her clit rolling between the metal and Jason loved the feeling of being pounded. Piper could tell Jason was close by the moans he was trying to conceal and the way his body was starting to tremble. She bent over him and grabbed his cock and stroked it for him. Jason was in heaven, Piper was stroking his cock, her soft tits were pressed against his back, and his prostate was being rubbed constantly. The sensations were too much for him and Jason lost it. As he came he bucked against Piper causing the metal attachments to rub her faster and she came too.

Piper continued to hump him until his orgasm subsided and then pulled the black cock out of him. "That was...different." Jason said. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked tentatively. "Yeah, I didn't expect to but I did." Piper admitted un strapping herself. "Do you maybe want to do it again sometime?" Jason asked. Piper smiled. "Absolutely, but next time I get to be fucked in the ass." Jason smiled. "Deal."


End file.
